Javik
Javik is the only known survivor of the ancient Prothean race. After being preserved in stasis for over 50,000 years, he is revived and seeks to wreak vengeance on the Reapers for the demise of his people. Javik is only available through the Mass Effect 3: From Ashes DLC pack. Weapon Proficiencies *Assault Rifles *Heavy Pistols Powers Dossier Origins In Prothean society, there were many "Avatars", Protheans who embodied a single virtue for the society. Javik is one of those Avatars, and his virtue is Vengeance. According to Javik, he was the last of the warriors of the Prothean Empire, born in the midst of the war with the Reapers, a war the Protheans were losing. The Citadel had already fallen long before he was born, and his first memories were of seeing his planet on fire during a Reaper assault. Javik was to be the leader of approximately one million warriors who were to survive the cull via stasis in an underground bunker on Eden Prime. His mission was simple: outlast the invasion in stasis, and once he was awoken, lead the others in a campaign to reclaim the galaxy. Unfortunately, indoctrinated traitors in their ranks fouled that plan, betraying the bunker's location to the Reapers. As hundreds of thousands of Protheans in stasis were slaughtered by the attackers, the supervising VI Victory was forced to initiate a neutron purge to clear out the facility while Javik took refuge in his own stasis pod. Unfortunately, the purge compromised the bunker's sensor systems, rendering automatic reactivation of the remaining stasis pods impossible. Since Javik now had to remain in stasis indefinitely until a new culture discovered the facility, Victory determined that power needs for the last intact pods had to be triaged. In the end, only Javik would be reawakened. Mass Effect 3 In 2186 CE, Javik's pod is uncovered and opened by Commander Shepard and Liara T'Soni, who are investigating Cerberus activity on Eden Prime. Javik reacts with a biotic attack against his rescuers as he stumbles out of the pod, disoriented. He then looks up with shock at the human settlements, lush fields, and the ruins of the Prothean structures. Shepard then touches him, causing the Commander to experience Javik's recent memories while he in turn is quickly able to understand human language with his sensory ability. He agrees to join Shepard in destroying the Reapers, vowing he will not rest until the last Reaper is dead and not even bothering to shake hands with the Commander when the gesture is made. However, Javik does not hide his surprise that "primitive" races the Protheans once studied are now the dominant galactic power, nor could he provide insight into the Prothean device dubbed Crucible and the final piece called the Catalyst. He takes up residence in the quarters formerly occupied by Grunt and his tank. Javik gives stark comparisons between the current races now and their ancestors 50,000 years ago. He expresses surprise that the "lizard people" evolved at all, expresses amusement that asari have finally mastered writing when they could only count as high as their toes before, and notes how evolution has taken a strange turn in the current cycle, as most of the races of today see with only two eyes. As the most primitive races in his cycle were the most advanced today, he notes that he finds these "primitives" flying spaceships to be very dangerous. Javik's imperial attitude towards everyone is born of the vast cultural rift between the ideals of the Prothean Empire and those of the current cycle. He finds the behavior of the races in the current cycle to be strange and occasionally comments on how alien it seems to him. He discovers much to his chagrin that the races of the current cycle are very different from his imperialist people. He fails to see why they should "ask" other species for help, believing they should just force the races to comply or destroy them. However he asserts that he doesn't care whether the current cycle understood him or he himself has a complete understanding of them. He doesn't call anyone by name, instead referring to them as their respective species and/or job occupation. Javik firmly believes in "the survival of the fittest" and despises weakness in any form. According to him, mercy is a weakness and not a strength. He tells Shepard of the Cosmic Imperative, the absolute order of the universe that strengthens the strong and weakens the weak through conflict. He advises the Commander to not allow any weak links in the war and use the weaker races for distractions, lest they keep consuming valuable resources. He is dismissive of morality and friendship, saying it doesn't matter and that allies are simply resources to use against the Reapers. Regardless of his beliefs, he still has a modicum of interaction with the Normandy's crew. Joker insists that Javik should call himself 'Prothy the Prothean', to which Javik insists that Joker should allow 'Prothy' to throw him out the airlock. Mordin expresses the desire to dissect him - Javik accepts but only if Mordin can best him in combat. If Wrex is around Javik mentions that the krogan offered him a job, and that when he was tired of the "easy life of luxury on the Normandy", Wrex would give him something real to shoot at. Javik comments that there's some enjoyment in conversing with Garrus because of his formidable knowledge of war, though he thought the turian would be an even better marksman if he had four eyes. He also notes that many ask what he eats, but says they will never know as it is less likely to get poisoned that way. He does ask Shepard if the Commander keeps some fish in the Captain's Cabin, however. Soon after being integrated into the Normandy team, Liara contacts Javik, talking with him about the Collectors and Shepard's role in destroying them. Javik is initially unhappy at more of his race being wiped out but realizes that they were indoctrinated. He tells Liara that he is grateful that Shepard killed them, calling it an act of mercy. Later, Liara contacts him again on the comm, trying to pry more information out of him about the Crucible. Javik is irritated at her persistence and snaps at her to let him recover. He tells Shepard that he wishes that the asari had never learned to talk. After the krogan female's retrieval from Sur'Kesh as part of the scheme to forge a turian-krogan alliance for the war, Javik has an intercom conversation with Liara, asking her why she is so interested in his species. She explains her fascination with Protheans, believing his species to be enlightened. She wonders what it would be like to wake up to a new galaxy. Javik states his belief that this cycle cares too much about what other species think. He asks what does saving Eve accomplish in uniting the krogan, turians and salarians. Liara reminds him that they can't defeat the Reapers alone, though Javik states that they must demand the other races' help, not give in to their selfish requests. Liara states that it's not that simple. Javik growls that they should destroy them if they refuse. He apologizes for the last comment, admitting that some of Grunt's aggression has rubbed off him. After conversing with Liara, Javik asks Shepard why Cerberus would oppose what they're doing. He states that they will bleed like everyone else when the Reapers are not stopped. Javik comments on Lieutenant Victus' disastrous mission after Shepard's meet-up with the stranded turians on Tuchanka. If Victus had been under his command, he would've marooned him in the desert, buried him up to his neck in sand and let the wildlife feast on his eyes. And if Victus survived all that, Javik would have rewarded him by shooting him in the head. He declares that good soldiers are precious resources and the stupidity of one should not be allowed to jeopardize the lives of the others. After the Tuchanka bomb's defusal, Javik converses with Garrus over the comm, complimenting that his race would've made a fine addition to the Prothean Empire due to their cunning; they dispute over whether "slave race" or "subservient race" are different. However, he criticizes the turians for failing to detonate the bomb or use it as leverage against the krogan. Garrus states that they are just trying to keep the peace. Javik retorts that nothing changes because of it. Garrus adds that on the plus side, they all get to live another day. When the investigation into rachni in the Attican Traverse has concluded and if Javik was not present during the mission, he shares how the Protheans used the rachni as weapons. The Prothean scientists were more interested in rachni biology than in their ability to sing thoughts to each other. The Protheans bred the rachni to be obedient and battle-ready, using selective breeding to encourage the development of ever more cunning and aggressive Rachni Queens, and unleashed them on their enemies till the rachni turned on their masters. Javik also says that the rachni proved that the universe favors the strong, as the rachni managed to survive the extermination attempts on them for two cycles. After the genophage has been dealt with, Javik tells Shepard of a deal he would have offered the salarian dalatrass, had he been in their place. He would have sabotaged the cure and obtained both salarian and krogan help. If the Commander did sabotage the cure, Javik is able to sense it and approves of their actions. During one of the aftermission lulls, after saving Grissom Academy students from the clutches of Cerberus, Javik is found in Jack's former quarters, exploring the ship. If the psychotic biotic was encountered, Javik says there are traces of her lingering anger and pain in the room. He can sense whether Shepard helped fulfill her goal of taking revenge against Cerberus, hoping the Commander does the same for him, or that he'll have better fortune under Shepard's command than Jack did. If Jack was never encountered, Javik instead comments on the human-turian effort that went into the Normandy's design. He asks if the turians were subservient, and Shepard says it was a joint effort. Javik shares the Prothean mindset of distrust, saying they would never have allowed that. He cautions that perhaps the turians may betray them later, which Shepard takes under advisement. Javik further reflects on events at the Academy. During their fight against the Reapers, Protheans had no time for teaching the young anything but war. Javik relates that only the foolish mourn the loss of innocence when it's inevitable, and that the galaxy has never rewarded the naive. On the aftermath of Cerberus' attempted coup of the Citadel, Javik states that traitors are the worst form of enemy. He explains that in his cycle, they dealt with traitors by hacking off their limbs one by one and offer them a choice: eat their own flesh or starve. He states that Udina deserved far worse than a bullet. If Shepard's Virmire associate was killed, he will say that the same grisly Prothean-style fate applies to them, with slight changes in wording if Javik himself shot them. Otherwise, he states that if Ashley/Kaidan failed to see reason, their death would've been certain. He declares that there is only one enemy in this war: Reapers. No others will be tolerated. He will also comment that the human Kai Leng bears watching, if he was around to witness the Cerberus agent in action. Javik states that he feels his blood run cold. If he was not with Shepard at the time, he will say that Kai Leng is a good name for an enemy he will enjoy killing most. Finally, he states his intent to visit the Citadel sometime, when it is not infested with traitors. Upon visiting the traitor-free Citadel for the first time, Javik is amazed at the scale of the station. He reminisces about the Citadel being the heart of Prothean civilization, the pinnacle of galactic power. Shepard can either encourage him saying it is a victory to have a Prothean standing within it, or be dismissive and advise him to savor the Citadel in what time he has left. During this conversation, Javik is approached by a curious hanar, who overhears him and identifies him as Prothean. A nearby asari and turian also approach, asking Javik what hope can there be for the present cycle if the Reapers managed to destroy his civilization. Javik attempts an answer with blunt honesty but Shepard can interrupt him to say otherwise. If so, Javik gives an inspiring speech about how they are not machines and have the strength to fight back. Javik continues to provide valuable assistance and insight after the coup. After the incident involving ex-Cerberus scientists on Gellix he gets into an intercom argument with EDI, questioning her loyalty on the basis that she defected from an organization filled with traitors to humanity. Shifting his tact when EDI declares she superseded her original programming, he then says EDI chose to turn against her creators. He finds EDI's ability to choose a very troubling freedom, and says as much. If Jacob was among those rescued Javik includes him in his suspicions as well. Speaking with Shepard, Javik reveals that during his time Prothean refugees perished as there was nowhere else left to run. Comparably, the humans were fortunate in that there are still places in the galaxy to hide. Owing to Shepard's past association with Jacob, the Prothean says he trusts the Commander when they say they no longer expedite Cerberus's goals. Otherwise, he may backtrack and say how is it a bad thing to let Cerberus kill their own defectors since they're all traitors in his eyes. After the destruction of a Reaper-infested Ardat-Yakshi monastery, Javik is found in the Port Observation Deck with Garrus Vakarian and Ensign Copeland. Garrus and Javik exchange the history of warfare in their cycles, during which Copeland expresses his distaste at the Reapers' tactics, believing them to be evil. Javik tells Shepard that Copeland is incredibly naive and that humans have much to learn about warfare. If Garrus isn't around, however, Javik further reinforces his opinion of Ensign Copeland in their conversation. Javik directly addresses Copeland's naïveté, informing the ensign that good and evil lost meaning for the Protheans long ago. Only survival mattered, and there are those who had the strength to live and those who did not. Copeland isn't easily convinced, telling the Prothean he's letting the Reapers go off too easy, and Javik replies with all seriousness that he does not: "Let us see who is still standing at the end of this cycle." Javik relates to Shepard that the Normandy crew seems to be shocked by the monstrosities they've encountered and reveals that during his war, every battle with the Reapers conjured a new nightmare. After the geth dreadnought's destruction, Javik is found studying the geth. He expresses his displeasure at allowing one aboard the ship and tells the Commander to throw it out the airlock, much to their surprise. Javik then goes on to explain his people's history with AI, talking about the zha'til and their creators, the zha. He believes all synthetics eventually commit treachery and refuses to consider the possibility of finding a middle ground between them and organics. He advises Shepard not to trust the geth, and reiterates his prior statement: throw the present geth out of the airlock. After Shepard's journey to the Geth Consensus, Javik is found in the mess with James Vega, who attempts making conversation with him. This proves unsuccessful as Javik doesn't approve of gambling or drinking, common vices James asks him about. Javik then tells him a joke when the dialogue shifts in that direction, which Vega doesn't understand but pretends to and laughs anyway. Javik snidely comments on how Vega easily believed something that was made up, before proceeding to laugh at Vega himself. Conversing with Javik directly, he chides Shepard for taking a great risk in allowing a machine access to their mind, raising the possibility of getting infected with malicious code. Later, when Admiral Koris has been dealt with following his crash-landing on Rannoch, Javik is found in the AI core, in a heated argument with EDI, regarding her kind. Javik refuses to acknowledge the possibility of synthetic evolution, denouncing it as a code upgrade, to which EDI objects. Javik then goes on to say that synthetics are just tools and they are not a part of nature like organics, who are shaped by the forces around them. If the Commander chooses to support Javik, EDI questions Shepard's decision to let an unknown party like Javik be part of a war plan, to which Shepard retorts saying that Javik has fought Reapers longer than anybody and has nothing to prove. If the Commander supports EDI, Javik questions their trust in a machine, to which Shepard tells him to lay off EDI as she has saved their lives many times. Regardless of the choice, the Commander advises them both to focus on the real threat which isn't on the ship. Javik gives further comments after his confrontation with EDI. He will still watch the machine, ever distrusting in nature even after Shepard defuses the argument. He notes how EDI's body was designed to be physically attractive and advises that Joker undergo a mental examination. Lastly, he states that the only advantage synthetics have over organics is that they can win staring contests. During his war with the Reapers, it is how they passed the time between battles. When everyone has four eyes, competitions can last for hours. If peace is made between the geth and quarians at the conclusion of their war, Javik believes that no such peace can last and says as much. He would've destroyed the geth and hoped that the quarians are reliable, stating he doesn't trust a species that hides behind masks. If the quarians were chosen over the geth, he claims the "Joker" pilot is also pleased with the result: "Bucket-headed aliens, One; crazy robots, Zero." If Shepard is in a relationship with Tali, Javik will instead claim she's pleased - perhaps enough to reward the Commander with a "reproductive ritual". If the geth were chosen over the quarians, however, Javik adjusts his response accordingly. If Tali and Shepard were lovers, he advises the Commander not to mourn her. If not, Javik will instead claim not to mourn the quarians as a whole. He mourns the fact that they died while the machines still live, deeming it a tragedy. Javik continues by saying that the only conflict that should be ended is the one with the Reapers. He says that diplomacy doesn't win wars, powerful and plentiful firearms do. However, he is satisfied with the destruction of another Reaper and opines that humans are proving themselves capable soldiers. Javik gets into a confrontation with Liara in his quarters in the aftermath of the botched mission to Thessia because of his blunt assessments of Prothean involvement in early asari history. Shepard can stop Liara from attacking him with a biotic field, or just let her stop and walk away on her own, saying he isn't worth it, or altogether ignore Joker's comm notification about the event. If Liara storms off, Javik just says there's no time to coddle the feelings of a depressed asari: they must recover from the defeat, or die. If Shepard defuses the situation, Javik gets a chance to defend his people's actions. The Protheans believed the asari were the best hope for this cycle. The wisdom, the patience, the potential of the asari were obvious to his people, so they were "guided" when necessary. Liara states it didn't work, though Javik counters that she's still alive. Despair is the enemy's greatest weapon, and he advises the asari not to give in to it, calling her by proper name instead of "asari" for emphasis. It results in a tentative peace between the two. Shepard asks about the veracity of Javik's statements, and he simply replies that they still need her talents. When pressed, he tells the Commander what they want to hear: he meant what he said. After dealing with the events on Horizon, Tali is drunk in the lounge. If Shepard goes to Javik's quarters after talking with Tali, she will be talking to Javik over the intercom, drunkenly saying that even though he acts gruff towards her, Javik likes Liara. Flustered, Javik tells her that being drunk is imprudent for her weakened immune system, and she says, "And you like me, too!" However, if Javik's quarters was visited first before the lounge, Tali instead thanks Javik over the intercom for uplifting Liara's spirits during their confrontation earlier. Javik notes that back when Protheans were fighting the Reapers, soldiers' personal feelings didn't matter especially when survival is at stake and in light of far worse atrocities than those committed at Sanctuary. Tali sympathizes, and Javik finds her sympathy unnecessary but appreciates it nonetheless. He then comments that quarians always were emotional, probably owing to their eco-symbiotic society, to which Tali replies that maybe it's just genuine. After witnessing the extent of Henry Lawson's experiments, Javik isn't surprised. He relates to Shepard how the densorin, a race that existed at the time of the Prothean Empire, tried sacrificing their own children to appease the Reapers; it only made their extinction much easier. Later on, if Shepard talks to him in his quarters, the Commander can persuade him to use his Prothean Echo Shard, which starts off mildly and quickly takes him back to more traumatic events. Afterwards, he talks about how he himself commanded a strong and loyal crew until they were indoctrinated and turned on him. Eventually, Javik tracked down his crew and slit their throats, watching them bleed to death to be certain. He then somberly tells Shepard that that was the day he understood that war is atrocity committed in the name of survival, a lesson he wishes that he never learned. Alternatively, if persuaded not to touch the shard, Javik still tells Shepard that he once commanded a crew, but simply states that they are dead where he left them. Shepard recites a saying, "Let old ghosts rest", to which Javik muses that there is some wisdom in this cycle. While in the London FOB during the final battle, Javik remarks that in his time, the races never came together, nor was there any rallying cry. He proclaims Shepard to be the exemplar of victory not just of any singular species but for all life, offering his hand in stark contrast to their first meeting. Shepard asks him what he'll do when the war is over. If Javik was encouraged to relive the contents of his memory shard, he wishes to return to the place that his comrades died so that he may take his own life and join them. He then passes the shard to Shepard, encouraging the Commander to add to it for posterity. If Javik did not touch the shard, however, he tells Shepard that he is looking forward to see how peace would be like, having only known war all his life. If the conflict between Liara and Javik was solved on a friendly note, then Javik will also add that he will co-author a book with Liara entitled "Journeys with a Prothean", stating that he will need a job after the Reapers are defeated and will also refer to Liara as "Dr. T'Soni" instead of "asari". If the conflict between them was ignored then Javik will state that he wishes to go to Kahje and live among the hanar like a king. If Commander Shepard chooses to activate the Crucible, Javik, along with Joker, Traynor, and any surviving crewmates, can be seen paying their respect to Shepard, placing the Commander's name above Anderson's on the Memorial Wall aboard the Normandy. If Shepard has Javik in the squad for the final push to the Conduit, he can be killed by Harbinger if Shepard couldn't rally enough of the galaxy's forces. Mass Effect 3: Leviathan Sometime before assaulting the main Cerberus Headquarters, Shepard receives a mission from Hackett with orders to meet with Dr. Garrett Bryson on the Citadel to search for leads that can help with the war against the Reapers. During this time period, Javik offers a couple of insights relating to their quarry. After the attempt to locate Dr. Bryson's associate Dr. Garneau, Javik tells Shepard that he witnessed many strange things in his war, such as a settlement of densorin studying complex sciences beyond their understanding. At the time, he thought they were crazy, but having seen what happened on the asteroid, he can only wonder. After rescuing Dr. Ann Bryson, Dr. Bryson's daughter, Javik states that if the Leviathan is really a Reaper defector, then it is also a traitor, for traitors among the enemy can't be trusted. If it could betray its own kind, Javik could only imagine what it could do to Shepard. Shepard succeeds in persuading the Leviathans to join the war effort. Onboard the Normandy Javik states he's been studying human religion, and comments that the Leviathans deserve the same fate as the Devil for their involvement in creating the Reapers. He goes on to say that the abyss Shepard found the Leviathans hiding in is their own Hell and he hopes they never leave it. Mass Effect 3: Citadel After the Normandy's hijacking, Javik informs Commander Shepard that he has been invited to star in a "morale-boosting" vid, waiting for them in the casino and arcade end of the Silversun Strip. The vid turns out to be "Blasto 7: Blasto Goes to War". The salarian director immediately preps the set upon their arrival, demoting the stunt double apparently reserved for Shepard since the real thing arrived, and thrusts the Commander and the Prothean headlong into the shoot. Shepard is briefed by the vorcha, volus, and salarian Councilors, with the latter speaking for the other two. Despite the "urgent hour of doom" drawing urgently near because of the Reaper invasion, there is hope. The Commander apparently found Javik in a refrigerator and defrosted him. The salarian Councilor asks the "wise Prothean elder" what wisdom of the ages he might share, and Javik just shares the best way to serve salarian kidneys. The vorcha Councilor remarks "Prothean no like you!" to his salarian counterpart, and with the mention of "Prothean" Blasto enters the scene. At the realization of Commander Shepard and Javik's involvement, Blasto insists that he does not share top billing, but is convinced by the director to "think of the children." Javik gives further "encouragement" to the actor, asking the hanar how he would like to be served: boiled or fried. The director soon cuts to a new scene, where Sovereign's half-brother Sluggard attacks, seeking revenge. The vorcha Councilor is revealed to be indoctrinated and threatens the heroes. While Shepard and Blasto can continue to bicker over who gets to shoot, Javik decides enough is enough, declares his wish that he was still frozen in the refrigerator, and strikes the vorcha actor with a biotic attack, knocking him off his feet. As Javik and Shepard leave disappointed, the director is overheard calling for a new vorcha actor so they can start work on "Blasto 8: Blasto Cures the Genophage". Javik is an optional invite to Shepard's big party. At the first phase of the party, regardless of setting, he can be seen hanging out on the balcony with fellow warmongers Grunt, Wrex and Zaeed if they're around, or at the kitchen by Liara and Traynor's group if even one of the three balcony guys is absent. If he's at the balcony, he compliments the krogan before him, believing it would take more than a hundred pyjaks to bring one down. If Shepard checks in on them, Javik asks the krogan who's stronger: the tank-bred Grunt, or Wrex. If Javik is loitering by the kitchen, at the subject of sex he shares how female Protheans could engage in foreplay using only their eyes. He also toasts to "squeaking in 50,000 years later" when a toast to the Normandy is proposed. In both cases, he warns about "something called a Kasumi" (if she was also invited) pretending to be invisible around the premises, though at the kitchen, when Kasumi recloaks, Javik claims to see the primitive and starts boasting about his four eyes. He also questions the point of hosting such a party, as 50,000 years later no one will remember it. In an energetic party along the second phase, Javik is loitering by the bar with Joker and Cortez, where the two are bickering which planet is more hostile to life pre-war: Tarith or Zorya. If Wrex isn't around to plug for Tuchanka, Javik shares a planet from his cycle called Atespa, a planet so hostile even the Reapers hated it. It had carnivores that would eat husks and spit out the metal, and the Reapers ended up killing the planet from orbit. If Wrex is around, Javik even claims that "consumes" is a more appropriate descriptor than "supports" for what Tuchanka does to life. Later, Steve asks Javik what Prothean fighters were like, and the Prothean provides some background. They were much more compact than anything in the current cycle, a pilot was given a fighter upon training completion for him to use and maintain, and being buried in it was considered an honor. If the second phase was set to quiet, Javik still loiters by the bar getting touchy-feely with his companions, offering to "read" the "tattooed human", Jack, if she's around, then switching to Cortez when she declines. When Jack suggests that he go touch himself, he responds that he waits for the end of the party to do that. If Jack is absent, though, Javik instead asks to "read" Cortez, who refuses unless Javik accepts being referred to as "Prothy the Prothean", which Javik does not find acceptable. Javik, inebriated, proudly declares that nothing compares to the food of his people when the discussion turns to that topic. Steve suggests he should get cooking, though Javik claims most of their ingredients are extinct... except krogan, asari, turian, salarian, and quarian. When Shepard has to decide between fixing up food or beverages, Javik sides with beverages without hesitation. He manages to touch Jack later, having read as much as what she tells him: ask away, and she'll say what she thinks. At the third phase of an energetic party, Javik is either loitering on the same couch he was sitting in before, or shooting bottles with Wrex and Zaeed, depending on whether Joker was goaded into getting target practice or not. In both cases, he claims that dancing during wartime wastes precious energy. If Javik is just lounging on the couch, when Shepard checks on his group the Commander sarcastically asks Javik's opinion if the current music compares to his cycle or not, and Javik predictably says no. He, however, is of the opinion that if they're not completely annihilated by Reapers and the galaxy isn't decimated for thousands of years, they should host this kind of party again. Shepard can talk to him repeatedly if he's just lounging on the couch, as opposed to the shooting bottles scenario where he's too focused/inebriated/both for talk. He gets in one last jab at Liara, claiming to have told her the Protheans invented electricity. He also believes Zaeed is a Prothean in disguise, having talked to the guy about conquering the galaxy after the Reapers are gone, though he doesn't understand Zaeed's pottymouth tendencies. He concludes his side of the dialogue with a bold statement: "And one day, the Prothean empire will rise again! And all the primitives will kneel before Javik!" If the third phase of the party is quiet, Javik will be sitting at the card table in the den with James and Liara, although he's not actually playing. In his typical fashion, he remarks that it is foolish to reveal secrets to the enemy. James offers to deal him on the next game, but Javik declines. James compliments the Prothean on his poker face as he says no, though Javik denies making such a gesture. If Shepard checks in, Javik reports that the asari refuses to take risks. He further admonishes the group claiming that if they had been playing one of the games from Javik's cycle they would all lose horribly. Javik's tablemates later ask him about games in his cycle, and he recounts one "game" that lacks translation in current language. It involved three teams in an arena being tested in strength, agility and loyalty, and the winners were honored. When James worriedly asks if the losers are sacrificed, Javik is surprised at the implication that modern competitions let the losers survive. Liara hesitantly starts to reply, though Javik takes it all back claiming that tricking the primitives is a game he enjoys and will never tire of playing. If a female Shepard has no romantic entanglements, she and Javik might wake up in the same bed the morning after the party, apparently having slept together. As Javik awakens, he declares that there is at least one thing primitives are good at, to which Shepard tells him not to say a word. After the party, if it was energetic, Javik can be found hungover next to Shepard's hot tub, where he believes that his meeting with the Commander and everything occurring afterward had been a dream. However, he realizes the opposite after smelling primitives. If the party had a quiet setting, he can still be found in the bathroom, but instead asks to Commander to leave him there, as it reminds him of his stasis pod and allows him to forget that Liara exists. Trivia *Although he can be recruited immediately following Priority: Mars, he will remain unavailable for the mission Priority: Palaven. He will also be unavailable for N7: Cerberus Lab if you do it before Priority: Palaven. *The design of Javik's armor is based on that of samurai to suggest an ancient feel despite being extremely high-tech.The Art of the Mass Effect 3, p. 14 *Javik can be seen using green colored biotics during cutscenes. Yet in-game his attacks have the regular blue coloring, with the exception of Dark Channel; his unique power. *In the squadmate selection menu, Javik is shown holding a Disciple, but he can only be equipped with an assault rifle and a pistol. *Javik translates from the Hindi language to mean "Biological" or "Organic," fitting given his place in the universe. *Javik's powers cannot be reset in the med-bay, so bear this in mind when first using him. *Javik can suggest during the party that he can see Kasumi even while she is cloaked due to his four eyes. *Curiously, Javik will refer to the Geth VI present in the event of Legion's sale, nonactivation, or destruction as being "the 'Legion' machine'" after the Priority: Geth Dreadnought mission, when he questions Shepard about why the Commander has not yet thrown it out the airlock. *As with all squad members, Javik has unique dialogue that can be heard at various locations, during missions or assignments, or if a specific squad member is in the selected team. References de:Javik Category:DLC Category:Eden Prime